


Rip Current

by WheatBix



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Surfers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Domestic Fluff, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Hurt Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Long-Haired Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Mutual Pining, Near Death Experiences, Panic Attacks, Roommates, Slow Burn, Suggestive Themes, Surfer Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Surfer Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Tattooed Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatBix/pseuds/WheatBix
Summary: After Sapnap and Dream moved in together, they decide to go to the beach for a sudden heatwave. A pair of green and red surfboards are discovered and unlock a whole different side of Dream that Sapnap has never seen a glimpse of.I will add/edit tags as i go (:Yall i was watching Surfs Up and listening to Toothbrush by DNCE, then got this idea-
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 9





	Rip Current

Ah yes,  
Nothing like living in a state where the humidity is in a constant all time high. For Sapnap, this was hell. Its his first summer with Dream and he was not prepared for the muggy air. He could feel the damp air stick to his skin like sap, the warm breeze that barely came through just made it worse. 

Sapnap was tasked to adventure out into the garage and find a box cooler. The two were planning on going out to the beach due to the sudden heatwave that flew in. He rummaged around a few things on the floor and noticed a thick board of some short poking out, its bright colors caught his attention an he pulled out a surf board. It was in good condition but it was definitely not new due to the sun bleached colors on one side. The main color was a bright neon green with a yellow gradient near the end of it. There were a few scratches here an there, giving it its character. 

His fingers brush against the top of it and the texans eyes furrow a bit, Dream hasnt told him anything about surfing although the topic of it never came up. “Whats taking you so-.” Speaking of him, Dream walked through the garage door that entered into the house. He cut off his own sentence by seeing his old board. In that moment, his bright green eyes glistened in excitement. Sapnap has only seen him this excited when he met up with him for the first time. 

  
“Holy shit, dude! Where did you find this?” Dream breathily laughed and looked like a puppy seeing a chew toy for the first time. He strode over to his shorter friend quickly and wiped dust off of the surfboard, his hand slowed when his finger tips ran across the small imperfections of the smooth surface. He took it from Sapnap and stood it up straight, the board was almost a whole foot taller than him, next to the texan it was close to two feet. 

  
“The more important question is, you surf?” He was shocked but also not surprised at the same time. It wasnt hard to image him surfing. He practically lived on water and he seamlessly slotted into the type of person who would surf.

“Yeah. It was more of a childhood thing and I just kind of got out of it after highschool. I forgot I still had my board; Well, until you brought it out” He rubbed the back of his neck and leaned the board against the window. Dream felt the rush of nostalgia run over him just from talking about it.  
  


“If my board is here, then there should be another one somrwhere.” He looked around for a bit and Dream spotted the longer board between the metal self and the wall. He handed Sapnap the neon board before stepping over a few things on the floor, shuffling the board out from its hiding spot. “Fucking hell. Thats like 3 feet longer then yours.” Sapnap huffed out in disbelief and looked at the 7’5 board. The candy apple red surfboard still had sand on it, though it was definitely in better condition. It sparkled from the rays of the sun creeping through the window cil. 

“Well yeah, theres different types. I'm guessing you haven't surfed in your life, so.” Dream held onto both boards and placed them snuggly under his armpits “I’m taking you to a place where I practiced.” And with that, he hauled the colorful boards to the car. Sapnap watched him lean the boards against the car trunk and open the passenger door. He stood on the side step railing of the car, now being able to reach the top of the car and start to set up the holster for the surf boards. 

Sapnap snapped out his trance and cursed the weather under his breath. He went back to searching for the cooler, only to be looking around himself for any sign of the white and blue rectangle. He was searching everywhere but up and on the shelves. It took him a few minutes but he soon tracked it down and brought it into the kitchen, filling it up with ice and beverages.  
  


Before Sapnap headed back outside with the filled cooler he grabbed his phone and keys off of the counter, sliding them into his shorts pockets. He bent down and lifted the heavy cooler with two hands and hauled it back outside to the front yard where Dream was waiting. 

  
When everything was packed into the car Dream leaned against the open door of the drivers side door. The aviator sunglasses that used to perch on top of his head were now framing his face and that iconic closed smile. “Ready to go Pandas?” Dream chirped out as he watched the other male slam the trunk door down, then making sure that it locked. 

  
“Pandas? I thought we decided to keep that nickname in 2016.” His voice was giggly and he lightly punched Dreams arm as he walked by. “It suits you more than you think.” Dream got into the car and closed the door next to him. Sapap soon followed as well, buckling the seat belt in and lounging back into the seat. 

“And whats that supposed to mean?” Sapnap raised an eyebrow and had a defensive tone peeking from under the question. Dream laughed lightly and moved his hands up in defense, avoiding the question. He could have answered but Dream felt like Sapnap would think its weird. The nickname felt intimate to him; He knew Sapnap since childhood and the nickname was nostalgic, as if they were teens again, staying up late at night and playing bed wars. 

Dream started the car and pulled out of the driveway, making sure that the car didnt back into anything. Succeeding the challenge of getting out of the driveway, they started their route to the beach. “You never told George or me about you surfing. How long were you doing it for?” Sapnap sparked up a conversation since he knew that they were a few hours out from the closest beach.  
  


“Well you two never asked about it. Its why I usually didnt join your numerous Skype calls till later on near sunset.” Dream poked fun at him as he looked over for a few seconds while talking. “But I started because of a summer camp back in 5th grade. I was like, 10 or 11 then I just took off from there. I soon got my sister into it and we would head out to the beach almost everyday during summer. I then just got a wet suit and drove over there like every week” His fingers lightly tapped at the steering wheel along with the faint music playing on the radio. “When highschool ended I just kind of lost the hype for it.” Dream shrugged.  
  
The scenery started to change as they continued their miniature road trip. It used to be in a more upper class suburban area, where houses and fences were the main object in view, but it slowly turned to palm trees and a very faint view of the ocean in the horizon. The atmosphere seemed to change completely as they adventured further into the town. 

“Shit, the beach looks packed today. Are you even sure that we can find a spot?” Sapnap looked at the amount of people on the beach, families and friends were enjoying the cold breeze that came in from the coastal line with a mix of the hot sun beaming down on them. “Oh were not going there, remember? I know a place thats way better then the public beach.” 

The car drove along the beach, the silver railing and over arching trees being the only things separating the road and sand. The further they went the less and less people they saw till it was at a point where only a few cars were parked and the people were out in the waves. 

The both of them soon made it to their destination, a wide dirt path that led to a small cove. Dream parked the car a little bit further onto the trail. “We can leave most of the stuff here because its only a short walk back and fourth. Rarely anyone comes down here because people think this is only a hiking trail.” Dream informed and turned off the car, placing the keys in the cup holder. As soon as the seatbelts were unbuckled the two of them hopped out of the trunk. Dream left the front door open and he pulled off his shirt, tossing it on the seat and placing anything valuable under it.   
  


Sapnap soon followed as well, double checking that nothing was in his pockets and his personal items were tucked away in the glove box. “Youre just going to leave the car unlocked?” Sapnap was a bit uneasy noticing that Dream wasnt taking the keys and just leaving them visibly there in the cup holder. 

“Oh come on now. Did you not hear what i just said? Barely anyone comes down here.” Dream rolled his eyes and finally hopped onto the side of the car to untie the surf boards. 

“But still. There is a chance of someone coming down here and seeing the car is unlocked”

“Yeah, 1 in 7.8 trillion chance of it happening” Dream wheezed out his iconic laugh and relaxed Sapnap a bit. “Now come on, we’ll be losing daylight at this rate” And with that, the two vibrant surfboards slid off the side of the car and leaned up against the frame.

Sapnap opened the trunk and pulled out the cooler with one hand and grabbed two towels just incase they needed to dry off before heading back. With Dream in charge of the boards and Sapnap with the drinks and closing up the car, the two of them headed down to the beach. 

Through the narrow gap that the path led to, the cove was now in full view. Thick foliage and towers of nature curled around the small clearing of sand that made this place feel like a secret hide out from elementary school. The wide opening at the end of the cove allowed some good size waves roll in and crash into the sand.  
  
Sapnap placed the cooler and towels on the sand after they trotted a little bit more on the sand and once his hands were free he took the red surfboard from Dream. The sunlight reflected off of the water and it vaguely resembled liquid crystal. “We’re going to stretch and practice on the sand first before we even touch the water” Dream smiled and tossed his board onto the sand, making some of it blow out of the sides of the board. 

Dream moved his hands above his head and arched his back towards the warm sunlight; Softly groaning as his back cracked and his muscles flexed. Sapnap places his board next to Dreams and stretched a little bit, making sure that he wasnt stiff anymore from the long drive. “Isnt the water drastically different then the sand?”  
  


“Yes but you need to learn how to stand up on your board” Dream spoke and sat down on the middle of the neon green and yellow surfboard, motioning his hand for Sapnap to do the same. “So when you’re in the water youll be on your stomach with your arms on the side of it.” As Dream explained he shifted his body so he was now laying on his stomach with both of his legs on the board. “Do long deep strokes as you swim out there.” The male was cut off my his friend having a small laughing fit due to his immature mind. “What?” Dream started to laugh since Sapnaps laugh was contagious  
  


“Nothing. Its nothing. Keep on going” Sapnap said in between laughs and waved his hand at him to continue his demonstration. “Youre so dumb” Dream chuckled out and resumed what he was doing. “When you catch the wave, put both of your hands on the board and push yourself up.” Dreams upper body flexed as he pushed himself up and hoisting his body up so one knee was against the board now while the other was bent under him. “From here you just move your body up slowly and you can use your arms to help balance yourself out” Dream was now fully standing. His knees were slightly bent and he kept his arms slightly out.  
  


Sapnap was laying on his stomach and when he hoisted his body up but when he was finally on his two feet he started to lose his balance. Dream was quick on his feet and he caught Sapnap from slipping onto the hot sand; Dreams hands grabbed both sides of his waist and he pulled him up straight again. “You're going to need a lot more balance then that when we’re out on the water” He chuckled and Sapnap was quick with a comeback “Yeah? You should actually teach me then” The texan craned his head to the side a bit to see Dream. Even though it was hot outside, he could feels Dreams body heat against his neck and back.  
  
“Well your first mistake is your form. Move your hips more to the side” Dream stayed close to him and shifted Sapnaps hips so he was facing the side of the board; Their hips now parallel with each other. “Were you even watching me do it?” Dream chuckled out  
  
“I was, but youre just shit at giving instructions” Sapnap huffed and glanced down at their legs, making sure that he was mirroring everything that Dream was doing. “Yeah? Would you rather have me toss you in the water and have you learn on your own?” After a brief moment of silence Dream chuckles and leans more into Sapnap “You turn the board based off on how you lean. If you move back itll turn to the right, forward makes it go left” 

The closeness between the two felt intimate, hands on hips and backs against chests; however, there was nothing between the two. Their relationship has always been platonic and nothing more, though there were the questionable moments. This was one of them and Sapnap snapped out of his trance by a sudden voice. 

“You think youre ready?” Dream moved off of Sapnaps board and sauntered over to his own, wrapping the anklet band around his left ankle. “Y-Yeah… Which foot does this go on?” Sapnap kneeled down and grabbed the small wrap. “Either one, I usually do my non dominate foot because it goes behind me but its your choice” He stood up and snugly held the now sun heated board to his side. The Texan soon quickly strapped the anklet on and followed Dream out to the water once he started to walk.  
  
The scent of salt and dried kelp got more pungent as they moved closer to the raging waves. The cool wet sand felt heavenly from the blistering dry sand that was further out on shore. Dream smiled at the smell, the feeling of mist against his legs and lower torso brought back waves of nostalgia. They both placed their boards in the water and laid down on top of it, paddling against the waves and ducking under the ones that were too big to swim over. 

A good size wave was starting to form and the two friends looked at eachother. “Race ya!” Sapnap exclaimed and started to swim out to it, Dream following closely as he barked out a laugh.


End file.
